1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pruning shears used in gardening, especially to pruning shears for trimming hard branches of trees, plants and fences. A stronger cutting force is required for pruning these plants so that the present invention provides a cutting structure with features of labor-saving and stability.
2. Description of Related Arts
Refer to EP1827770, a pair of clippers, especially hedge clippers, is revealed. Disclosed are manually operated clippers, especially hedge clippers, comprising a toothed gear (ZG, ZS) that is located between a first handle arm (GA1) and a first clipper arm (S1). The second handle arm (GA2) is hingedly connected to the second clipper arm (S2) while a coupling lever (HE) is provided between the second handle arm (S2) and the first handle arm (GA1) and/or the first clipper arm (S1) such that the handle arms and the blades can be swiveled in a largely symmetrical manner when the clippers are opened and closed even though the coupling structure encompassing only one toothed gear (ZG, ZS) is asymmetrical. In addition, the entire amount of force that is transmitted between the actuated handle arms and the blades can be influenced via the coupling lever. The patent is related to a pair of manually operated clippers and the force transmitted between a brake handle arm and a blade can be reduced through a connecting rod.
However, there is only one side of the engagement part between the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) being closed while the other side is opened, without any wall or covering. An upper end of the first dipper arm S1 becomes a wall for closing one side of the engagement part between the toothed gears (ZG, ZS). During the trimming of hard branches of plants, the blades may be unable to fit each other closely and the cutting is not smooth. A reaction force split the blades is also transmitted to the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) therebetween. Thus the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) are against and separated from each other due to the reaction force. Therefore the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) are unable to engage with each other normally. In another condition, the hard branches of the plants may be inserted into the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) through the open side. This also results in that the toothed gears (ZG, ZS) are unable to mesh smoothly.